


I'm here

by Shameless_Writer



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: A rabbit hole of angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Blood Loss, Body Horror, Canon Divergence, Clairgana, Crackships everywhere, Dismemberment, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Limbs, Multi, POV Whiplash, Polyamory, Sorry Not Sorry, This fic is not for the faint of heart, You've been warned, a lot of stuff happens here, morgana!Claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Writer/pseuds/Shameless_Writer
Summary: Jim wants Morgana out Claire's body, Claire wants her body back, and Aja wants to find Jim and Claire.But Morgana has other plans





	1. Chapter 1: Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> What's this, a trollhunters fanfic that isn't a crossover, color me suprised. So this an AU where Claire's possession goes a lot differently. I thought of it when my Mom said she hated Morgana for being so manipulative, then that got me thinking of another fanfic called fallen too far, then here we are. It was fun to write so enjoy

_Let me tell you of a legend, the legend of the Pale Lady and her victims in Arcadia; one day she kidnaped and tortured three children, Merlin’s champion, her child, and the queen in waiting of Arkiridion-5. The Pale Lady wanted to do more than hurt them, she wanted to break them, she yearned to destroy who they were and in a way she succeeded. Her victims tried using their broken pieces to put themselves back together. They say that if you say their name in Arcadia’s forest, you can hear their screams of pain and agony left behind as a punishment for those who ignored their cry of help._

 

_This is the story of her victims._

 

“Look behind you.” Jim said, his attention being focused on what was happening on the tv screen, paying no attention of the portal being formed behind him. Claire came out of it, raising her staff Jim with an evil smile. “Don’t be stupid look behind you!” She missed her target when Jim jumped back out of fear.

 

“Claire? What are doing?!” He asked, getting far away from her as he could.

 

“Trying to kill you!” She answered, her voice sounding much older.

 

“But I thought the date was going well!” Claire paused for a moment then laughed.

 

“You think I’m your lover, oh how stupid of you.” Claire (or so Jim thinks) lifts herself out of the ground, her eyes changing to a black void with her irises becoming yellow. “I am not Claire.”

 

“Then who are and what have you done with Claire?!” Jim demanded.

 

“I have many names, but you can call me Morgana, now die troll hunter!” Morgana swung her staff at Jim in which he moved to the other side.

 

“ _For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is Mine to Command.”_ He summoned his armor as well as the sword of Daylight, when she attack again Jim used his sword to block her attack. Morgana open a portal and went inside. Jim quickly looked around to see if there was any sign of her, Morgana appeared in front of him and gave Jim a punch to the face, he responded by using his sword’s handle to hit her in the forehead. As she felled back, Jim drew the sword of Daylight close to her neck.

 

“I’m going to ask again and I expect an answer, where is Claire?” Morgana growled at him but closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes, there were normal and she had her beautiful dark brown eyes.

 

“Jim?”

 

“Claire.”

“What’s going on, wha...what are you doing?” Claire pleaded, sounding utterly terrified; Jim put his sword back as he saw his girlfriend was on the verge of crying.

 

“It’s okay Claire, your safe, I promise.” Jim reassured, Claire gave him a sweet smile; a smile he wouldn’t be able to see for long time.

 

“Gotcha.” She whispered before hitting Jim with the shadow staff,  Morgana laughed as she stood up and hit the boy again and again and again. “Good bye, little lamb.” Morgana said, raising her staff to make the final blow. A car then park in front of the house, Claire’s parents were home; Morgana’s shoulders tensed and looked down at the trollhunter, choosing her next actions carefully.

 

Claire’s mother opened the door and saw that the house was dark. “Claire, we’re home!” No response, she walked around the house to find her daughter, nothing. “Javier, I think somethings wrong.” They search all over the house but no sign of their daughter, only the the sound of their son crying, they tried calling her but it came to voicemail. Soon they called the police to come over and investigate, in the end they found nothing.

 

Ophilia cried as her husband wrapped his arms around her for comfort. “Don’t worry, we’ll get our princess back.”

* * *

 

“ _Hi there, this is Jim Lake, leave a message if you want.”_ Voicemail again, Toby let out of a frustrated sigh; after he walked Darci home Toby hasn’t been able to get in touch of Claire or Jim.

 

“Everything alright?” Arrrgh asked, glancing at his wingman’s phone.

 

“I don’t know, Jim hasn’t answered his phone and I’m started to get worried.” The large troll hummed curiously, it was weird that the trollhunter hasn’t called back.

 

“Maybe asleep.” Arrrgh suggested, in which Toby started to relax.

 

“You could be right, I bet he super drained after his first date.” He said with a smile. “If that’s the case then I guess I should get to bed now.”

* * *

 

Barbara woke up and felt that something was off, when she got up and checked her son’s room but she saw that it was empty. Barbara assumed that Jim already went to school since it was 7:00 A.M. Barbara then had second thoughts when she noticed that her son didn’t cook  breakfast for her and the fact that his bookbag was still in the living room. She pulled her phone out her pocket and called Jim.

 

“ _Hi there, this Jim Lake, leave a message if you want.”_ Barbara started to get worried and decided to call Toby.

* * *

 

When Toby came to school, realized that Jim and Claire was nowhere to be seen; it was bad enough that they didn’t ride to school together. At first he thought that the two were with Blinky and the other trolls, but if that was the case they would’ve told him to meet up somewhere. It wasn’t until first period when he got a called from Dr. Lake.

 

“Mr. Domzalski, I must ask to please turn off your phone.” Mrs. Janeth said, sounding annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry but can I take this? It's an emergency.” Toby said.

 

“Very well, but make it quick.” Toby then left the room and answered the phone.

 

“Hello, Dr. L?” He asked.

 

“Toby, is Jim with you?” It took a while for him to respond, if Barbara hasn’t seen Jim then he might be in big trouble.

 

“N...no I….I haven’t.” He answered quietly. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I’m going to need your help finding him, hope you don’t mind ditching school.” Barbara said, if Jim wasn’t with Toby, then where on earth could he be?

 

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.” Toby ended the call and sprinted for his bike, then he was about get on his bike, Toby got a text from Darci.

 

**Darci: TP I’M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW, I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!**

 

**Toby: Calm down, what happened?**

 

**Darci: It’s Claire, SHE’S MISSING!**

 

Toby nearly dropped his phone when he saw his girlfriend’s last text, Claire was gone too; if both of his friends was missing then that meant the situation could be troll related.

 

“Claire is missing?” Barbara asked in surprise, Toby simply nodded in response.

 

“I think someone took them, we were on a double date and Jim took Claire home, after the movies I haven’t been able to contact him but I just thought he was asleep.” He explained, fidgeting with his hand as Toby thought that if Claire and Jim might not come back, just like his parents. “Should we call the police?”

 

“We’re gonna have to, we need the professionals to handle this.” Barbara said as she started to dial 911.

 

“ _Please be alive guys._ ” Toby thought.

* * *

 

Jim woke abruptly at the feeling of cold water being splashed on top of him, he looked around found out he wasn't at Claire's or his house. Jim got up and was about to walk around but was pulled back by something. He look down and saw that his hands were in chains.

 

"Hello my little lamb." A motherly voice said that sent shivers down Jim's spine, it was Morgana.

 

"Did you enjoy your nap? I did." She said, looking at him curiously.

 

"Where am I?" Jim asked,tightening his fist.

 

"Not sure, I was in a bit hurry." Morgana answered with a shrug. "But you should be grateful that happened, I was going to kill you but Claire's parents came." Morgana gently touched Jim's chin with her hands, he could feel his girlfriend touch, not Morgana. Jim quickly turned to the side, mentally scolding himself enjoying it.

 

"What do you want from me, why Claire?" Jim asked quietly.

 

"When she used my staff, she became my child, Claire safe Jim don't worry." She explained with a soft smile. "As for you, well your Merlin's champion; your the reason why I don't have my left hand." Jim glanced at Claire's hand and saw that it wasn't missing.

"My other left hand you idiot!" Morgana shouted, making Jim jump back, she stepped back in surprise and covered her mouth, her eyes turning back to brown.

 

"Jim… I'm so sorry." Claire apologize, her sounding shaking. "I didn't…I didn't mean to…" She fell to her knees and started crying, Jim was quick to comfort her.

 

"It's okay, we're going to be okay, I promise." He whispered, hugging her tightly.

 

"How sweet of you Jim." Morgana said as she slowly ran her fingers through Jim's hair; he pushed Morgana away and and called for his amulet.

 

" _For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to…"_ Morgana grabbed his amulet and looked it, she chuckled.

 

"Remember what Merlin did to make it , it part of me Jim, you wouldn't want to hurt Claire now would you." She locked the amulet in a box and chanted a spell that sounded like gibberish. "You know trollhunter, I have a feeling that you don't  like me that much."

 

"You think?" Morgana smile at Jim and grabbed a syringe that had a red glowy liquid inside.

 

"Do you ever wonder what could happen if modern medicine was combined with magic? I do." Jim was confused Morgana's comment, but his face turned pale when he realized what she meant. "It's okay, you'll feel so much better once I'm done with you."

* * *

 

Aja wiped the dried tears that ran across her face; all day she had the one reassuring others that Jim and Claire would be fine, that the police would find them. It was exhausting since it was affecting her the most, Aja cried on her way to the woods, in front of her was a cave in which the entrance was covered with vines. Aja went inside and follow the light unit she was at a hilltop. At the edge was a large willow tree that had multiple ribbons with different colors tied on the many branches. She took out a ribbon that had the color blue and purple and tied it to one of the branches. Aja sat down against the tree and closed her eyes.

 

_"Are we there yet?" Aja asked, both of her hand covering her eyes; with Claire and Jim using her other  hands to guide her._

 

_"Don't worry Aja, we're almost there." Claire said eagerly, there was awkward silence for a few minutes before they stopped._

 

_"We here!" Jim chirped, in which Aja opened her eyes and gasped at the sight the tree._

 

_"It's so beautiful." She muttered._

 

_"We found this place a little while a ago after a trollhunter mission." Jim explained._

 

_"I thought that maybe this could be place where we don't have to hide any secrets." Claire added._

 

_"A place where we can… just be ourselves." Aja muttered in awe, touching the stem of the tree, it was then she noticed two ribbons of different color, one being blue and the other purple, that were tied on the branches._

 

_"Me and Claire thought it would be nice to decorate the tree, so if any of us come back here we'll put a ribbon in the tree." Jim continued._

 

_Aja smile and kissed the both of them in the forehead. "I think I like that." Then she then hugged to two humans and spun them around._

 

_“Aja!” Jim shouted in surprise as Claire started laughing._

 

As the sun was beginning to set, Aja's human disguise started to disappear, with her true form showing, at first she started to cry, then it came to full blown sobbing. “It hasn’t been day, and I already miss both of you.” Aja said, hugging herself tightly with her close to her.


	2. Chapter 2: The lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aja finds Jim and Morgana while Toby and Krel realize the severity of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, while everyone in Arcadia knows that Jim and Claire are a thing, only Toby, Krel, Varvatos, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh know that Aja is part of their relationship.
> 
> Just wanted you guys to know k? k.

There was one that Jim knew now and it was that magic combined with medicine made one hell of a drug, and in a bad way. He barely remembers what happened during those times, only blurry memories of Morgana smiling at him, with the constant feeling violation that came with it. “ _Does this make you feel uncomfortable, my little lamb?”_ Morgana asked Jim when she touch his hips, using Claire’s voice as if it was like a game to her.

Later on, Jim was starting to have side effects from the drugs which included nausea, dizziness, and a high fever. At this point it left him having little energy, he could barely stand, if Jim were to doze off, Morgana would slap him to stay awake.

 

 _“I never had the chance to fall asleep after all these years so neither will you_.” She told him, grabbing him by the throat. There were times where Morgana would leave to make some “quick errands” that would leave Jim alone for hours or even a day, and he wouldn’t mind if it weren’t for the fact that with his chains Jim couldn’t do anything. Whenever Mongana left, he tried calling for his amulet countless of times but nothing happened; it hurt every time when Jim hear someone calling his name from afar but they could never find him, not realizing how close they were to find him.

 

“Jim! Are you here?!” The boy could see a flash of light moving into different directions through the night.

 

“I’m here! I’m here!” Jim shouted in relief, pulling the chain as far as he could so the person could hear him. Soon an adult with short red hair entered the cave and spotted Jim.

 

“Oh my god you’re actually here.” They muttered in surprise. “I’m going to get you out okay kid, it’s going to be alright.” Jim only nodded in response before the person was trying to get something from their bag, at a distance Jim saw Claire’s silhouette.

 

“Look behind you.”  


“What?”

 

“Look behind you!” It was too late, Morgana pierced through the person’s chest with her staff, their blood on Jim’s face.

 

“Look what you did, making a mess of and me being the one who has to clean it up.” Tears started to form in his eyes as Jim covered his ears with his hands. “If only you kept your mouth shut none of this would have ever happened.” Morgana said quietly, kissing Jim on right cheek. “Your so naive, easy to influence; that’s what Claire loves about you.” She ran her fingers through Jim’s hair, then to his neck. “But you need to be taught a lesson my little lamb.” Morgana dug her nails on Jim’s throat, scraping his skin apart.

 

“And don’t worry about our guest, I’ll make sure their body is put into good use.”

* * *

 Toby was in school trying to dial NotEnrique but it went to voicemail. “You better be lying in a ditch somewhere if you’re not answering me in a time like this.” That’s when he spotted Aja shuffling some things in a locker, her happy and bubbly demaner being nowhere to be seen.  It’s been a week and no one has found Jim or Claire and as expected, nothing was the same. Claire’s mother had issue a curfew for when people should be indoors to avoid anymore disappearances. Because of this, Toby and Aaarrrgghh had to be extra stealthy to get to Blinky with the cops going around. After almost getting caught by the police, Toby decided to ask the two royals if they meet at their house to avoid any superstition.

 

“Got everything ready for tonight Krel?” Toby whispered as he leaned forward from his seat.

 

“I do, but Aja won’t be there, you probably know why.” Toby frowned at that, Aja was still trying to find them despite the fact that there were rumors starting that a few of the people that joined search parties are disappearing as well.

 

“It’s okay, I know that it must be hard for you sister; maybe you should go with her, it’s getting dangerous going out.”

 

“I keep telling her that but Aja says that she prefers going alone.” As much as Krel wanted to help his sister, he felt like she needed space to clear her head and when the time was right, Aja would come to him for help.

 

For their time at school, Aja didn’t really speak to anyone in class and if someone tried to talk to her, mostly asking Aja if she was alright, in which her sister would simply say “I’m fine.” or make some small talk with a tired smile, looking like she’s about to fall apart.

 

When Aja made it home she quietly went to her room with Luug by her side; Aja sat on her bed and started petting Luug. Aja started to remember how her dog would slobber Jim’s face and how he would freak out while she and Claire laughed in the sidelines. Aja let a weak chuckle and started crying, she hated being like this; pondering endlessly on whether Jim and Claire were alright. The Akiridion decided that she had grieved enough for the day.

 

“Come on Luug.” Aja mumbled as she opened a window from the room, Luug hopped onto her arms and barked happily. In the woods, Aja wondered while she waited to see if her dog was picking up Jim’s or Claire’s scent. Varvatos had told her that she was allowed to search for them as long as she came before sunrise.  Aja lazily spun around in the forest, taking in the fresh air before noticing that Luug was sniffing specific part of the grass. “What is it Luug?”   
  
He barked in response and started walking further into the woods. “You did it? You caught one of their scents!?” She said excitedly, almost on the verge of tears; Aja followed her with her new found hope of finding Jim and Claire.

* * *

 

For a brief moment there was a sense of familiarity when Jim heard Aja’s voice, a warm feeling came to him as he started to remember how Aja would smile at him and Claire, as if she was made of pure happiness. “It looks like you have another guest my little lamb.” Then dread came over him at the sound of Morgana, more and more she kept using Claire voice as if she owned it; making Jim wonder if his girlfriend was allowing Morgana to control her.

 

“ _No, Claire would never allow it.”_ He told himself.

 

“Jim! Claire! It’s me, Aja, please don’t hide from me.” She begged, her voice getting louder.

 

Morgana hummed in delight. “Aja, what a beautiful name.” As she slowly walked outside, Jim tied pulling the chains until they reach it limits.

 

“Don’t kill her!” Morgana stopped and turned around at Jim.

 

“What was that?” She asked, the tension in her voice made Jim scared.

 

“Don’t kill her, please.” He pleaded,tears forming in his eyes; he didn’t want Aja to be caught up in all this mess, even if it meant saving him. Morgana smiled and touch Jim by the cheek.

 

“Say that again.” She whispered in his ear.

 

“Don’t kill her please, Claire won’t… I won’t allow it.” Morgana showed no reaction as far as Jim knew.

 

“You care for her, but not like the others no.” She stood up and pondered for a moment. “You love her; Claire loves her, how curious.” Morgana walked towards one of the selves and grabbed a jar and a syringe; inside the jar was blood that was from their first guest.

 _“I’ll make sure their body is put into good use_ .” He remembered Morgana telling him and she wasn’t lying, she tore apart the person’s limb like it was nothing. “ _You have to eat something my little lamb.”_ But Jim told Morgana that he would rather starve than eat his own kind; that’s when he learns that Morgana will always get her way in some shape or form.

 

She walked back to Jim and met at his eye level “If you don’t want me to kill her, then you’re going to have do something for me.” Morgana opened the jar’s lid and gave it to him.

“Drink it or else Aja will end up like our other guests because of your stubbornness.” He wanted Aja safe and alive and away from witch’s grasps; so Jim held the jar and drank it, it tasted horrible, he wanted to throw up but Jim kept drinking it. “There you go, my little lamb.” She said as Jim coughed in disgust, Morgana moved a strand of his hair to get a better look at him.

“Your such a good boy.” She then stabbed the syringe by the side of the throat and gave him a sedative that had magic inside. Jim collapsed onto the floor; with the feeling of the airway of his throat closing.  

* * *

 

Aja frantically looked left and right for her partners while following her dog. That's when she spotted Claire from afar, relief washed over Aja as tears started form in her eyes. “Claire!” Aja hugged her girlfriend tightly and spun her around, kissing her endlessly. “I thought you left me or someone took you away o...or.” She was cut off when Claire decided to kiss her back. But something felt off, her lips felt cold, they were never cold; she should have known something was wrong but Aja missed Claire so much that she couldn’t bring herself to think of that.

 

That’s when they both heard Luug barking as sign of danger. “Something happened to Jim.” Claire quickly said.

 

“What?”  


“Jim, something’s wrong with him and I need your help.” Claire grabbed Aja’s hand with a tight grip and dragged her to a cave. The Arkiridion looked at the various shelves that many books and various liquids with two tables on the opposite side, and in the far middle was Jim laying on the floor as he struggled to breath.

 

“Jim…” Aja’s heart shattered at the sight of her lover; she slowly walks towards him while pulling out her serrator.

 

“....Aja… please…” Jim wheezed. “....Please...leave....”

 

“No, we’re not leaving you.” Aja told him as she was about to use her serrator to break his chair.

 

“...I’m sorry Aja…but…but  I don’t to....see you...you…” It was getting harder speak clearing with Morgana’s drug taking full effect; speaking of Morgana, Jim could feel her presence getting closer and closer. Morgana jabbed a syringe to the back of Aja neck; the Akiridion quickly grabbed the person behind her and tossed Morgana aside with ease.

 

“Claire what you doing?!” Aja felt her legs were getting weak and her throat was burning terribly, as she collapsed onto the floor, Aja started coughing up blood. “It hurts, it really hurts!”

 

Jim looked in horror as he sees his girlfriend in pain. “....You promised me that...that you wouldn’t hurt her…”

 

“I promised you that I wouldn’t kill her and I won’t.” Morgana clarified,trying to get while looking at Aja in curiosity. “You should have been more specific my little lamb.”

 

Before she could even reach to Aja, Jim crawled toward the Akiridion and held her closely, Aja winced in pain hugged him tightly for dear life. “I won’t let you hurt her.” Before Morgana could respond back, Luug gave rushing in and bit the witch’s right leg; she yelp in pain and grabbed the dog, while tearing a piece of her flesh.

 

“Stupid little mongel.” Morgana slammed the dog the floor, then grabbed her staff.

 

Aja managed to see that and wanted to stop her but a snap of her finger Morgana created chains around the Akiridion. “I’m sorry Aja.” She said in Claire’s voice. “But I can’t let anyone find us again, we’ll be happy if it’s just the three of us and only us.”

 

“No, no, no, no, Claire please no, don’t, Luug is part of my family please, please no, he’s precious to me, to us.” Morgana gave Aja a calm smile before raising her staff and dropping it; there was one squealed yelp and then silence.

 

Aja just fell apart, realizing that this wasn’t Claire and now another part of her family was gone now; this _thing_ that was inside Claire believes she’s doing them a favor, how can she think like that; Morgana grabbed Aja’s serrator and broke in half. “I know you’re upset Aja but it’s not my fault; if you hadn’t bring Luug with you then he wouldn’t be gone.” Aja avoided Morgana gaze and looked at Jim, who looked extremely tired.

 

And with a blink of an eye, Morgana just disappeared; nowhere to be seen around the cave. That’s when Aja started crying, really taking in that her pet has been killed by a monster. “Don’t worry Aja, I’m here for you, we’ll get her back somehow.” Jim whispered in her ear, the tone of his voice showed there was doubt, and she couldn’t blame him, if Aja knew anything it would be that sometimes good people get punished more harshly rather than the bad people in the universe, but there was a hint of hope; hope that the girl they fell in love with was still there.

* * *

 

“So you think Gummar was responsible for kidnapping your friends?” Krel asked Toby, he heard much about this Gummar but he sounded like bad news.

 

“I mean, who else would want Jim dead than the trollhunter's greatest enemy.” It made perfect sense, Gummar might’ve been getting impatient on killing Jim himself but why would he want Claire, use her as manipulation.

 

“If the trollhunter and the sorceress were captured by this Gummar then Varvatos Vex will go down to trollmarket and give a glorious death for the queen in waiting!” Varvatos stated, in which Toby shook his head.

 

“You can’t just waltz into trollmarket.”

 

“Why not?” Varvatos asked.

 

“Too many Gumm-Gumms, will get captured.” Aaarrrgghh explained, trying to find Luug.

 

“Security alert, something is approaching the perimeter.” Mother said, showing live footage of a small troll walking in the backyard.

 

“That’s NotEnrique!” Toby ran outside to see the changeling and saw that some parts of his skin was burned. “Dude, are you alright?” He asked with worry.

 

“Do I look alright, I was knocked out by me own sister then into a ditch in the middle of nowhere for the past week?!” NoEnrique shouted, sounding unusually angry as he started mumbling about someone named Morgana.

 

“Wait, you saw Claire?” Toby asked in surprise

 

NotEnrique looked at Toby with sympathy. “Not quite.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Let’s go inside and I’ll explain.” The changeling said before he walked past Toby.

 

_Few minutes later…._

 

“Something happened with big eyes, something bad.” Toby was already sensing that NotEnrique was going to lead into something that would be awful.  

 

“Like?” Blinky asked.

 

“She’s been possessed, by Morgana.” Blinky and Aaarrrgghh gasped in horror at the mention of the witch while Toby at them in confusion and concern.

 

“Who’s Morgana?” Toby was very hesitant to ask, but he needed to know; for Barbara’s sake.

 

“Morgana was a sorceress that battled with Merlin for centuries and was locked away; this is bad, if Morgana managed to possess our dear Claire then I doubt that Master Jim is still alive.” Blinky explained.

 

“It makes sense, the night of our double date Claire was starting to act weird, but I thought she was just getting nervous like Jim was and then I left him when we got the movies this- this is my fault-”

 

“No, don’t blame yourself Tobias, you didn’t know.” Blinky reassured.

 

“But I knew something was wrong!” Toby cried out.

 

“But blaming yourself won’t change anything, believe me from experience.” The troll said, remembering how many times he wondered if there was a way he could prevent his brother from his supposite death.

 

“You’re...you’re right, maybe Jim is still alive.” Toby said, but if he is then that means Morgna might have him; which could be much worse than death.

 

“Wait a minute, if this Morgana is on the loose, it may explain why some the search parties have gone missing.” Krel suggested. “To cover her tracks…” He said slowly, realizing what he just said.

 

“It could be possible, Morgana is merciless as well as she is manipulative.” Blinky stated as he recalled one of the many stories about.

 

“Aja…” Krel said, his face turning pale.

 

“What about princess Aja?” Varvatos asked.

 

“Right now Aja is trying to find Jim and Claire.”  


“But she doesn’t know that she might be in danger.” Toby finished, this day isn’t getting any better and he’ll soon realize that later on it will only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3: With or Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aja properly meets Morgana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this chapter today since this month I'm going to be with my family so yeah, enjoy this angsty chapter.

Toby walked towards Barbara’s house, since Jim was now gone he thought it would be best if he visited her more often. As Toby rang the doorbell, Barbara opened the door; wiping the tears from her face.

 

“Hi Toby.” She said in a low voice, wearing a nightgown.

 

“Hey Dr. L, how are you doing?” Toby asked with a sad smile.

 

“I’m fine, you don’t have to check up on me; especially if it’s past curfew. People are disappearing Toby, the last thing I need is Nana losing you too.” Barbara overheard one of her co-workers that more people have been missing more and more as the weeks past. The police were not having much luck on finding a connection other than Jim and Claire since they were the first.

 

“I know but I just want to make sure you’re alright.” Barbara could tell there was something else Toby wanted to ask. “Did miss Nunez come over again?”

 

She sighed and leaned on the doorframe. “No, she didn’t.”  
  
Toby looked a little relieved as he shouldered relaxed. “Goodnight Dr. L”

 

“You too.” Barbara did not go back inside until she saw Toby in Nana’s house, when he was she closed the door and sat in the living room. As Barbara sipped a glass of wine, she started to recall the time when Ophelia came into her house two days after Jim and Claire were declared missing.

* * *

  _Barbara paced around the living room, anxiously biting her nails as Toby and Nana were sitting on the couch watching her. “Please sit down Barbara, I’ll make some tea if it’ll help you relax.” Nana insisted._

 

_“You’re probably right, I just need to sit down.” Nana smile in satisfaction and went into the kitchen to make some tea._

 

_“Don’t worry Dr. L, Detective Scott is already planning a search, the police will find them in no time.” Toby knew he was giving her false hope, but hope might’ve been the only thing Barbara needed now. She simply hummed in response and repeatedly tapped her foot as she waited for her tea._

 

_Then the doorbell rang a bit too much, Barbara got up and walked towards the front door; the moment she opened the door, a very angry Ophelia grab Barbara by the shoulders tightly and ran her into a wall. “Where’s my daughter, what did your son do to my daughter?!”_

 

_“What?” Ophelia then pulled Barbara and slammed her into the wall again._

 

_“Don’t lie to me!” Barbara looked aside and saw a frighten Toby and Nana, unsure what to do. In the end it was Javier who made Ophelia let go of her._

 

_“I’m not lying, I don’t know where Claire is, or my son.” She answered, her voice breaking as she felt the tears in her eyes._

 

_“Of course you don’t, you never know where he is.” Ophelia’s comment struck Barbara, but it was true; she never knows where Jim is or what he was doing, but it was the same with Ophelia and her own daughter._

_“Neither do you with Claire.”_

_“How dare you say that to me!” Barbara jumped back at the sight of Ophelia almost running after her if it weren’t for Javier pulling her back._

 

_“Ophelia please, Barbara lost her child as well.”_

 

_“Her son is the reason why Claire was acting out on us, and now she took our baby girl away!” Anger started to rise as Barbara couldn’t believe what she was hearing._

 

_“You think Jim kidnapped Claire?” Toby heard the tension in Dr. Lake’s voice, knowing that she was outraged at this accusation._

 

_“Your son has caused so much trouble in this town…”_

 

 _“Stop talking, you know nothing about Jim or what he went through; I’m sorry that Claire is missing, but don’t you_ **_dare_ ** _making the accusation that son would do such a horrible thing to someone he loves.” Ophelia was speechless, as if she didn’t think from Barbara’s perspective. “Go, or else I’ll press charges on you for assaulting me.”_

 

_Ophelia glared at her husband before leaving the house, Javier gently grabbed Barbara by the shoulder. “I’m very sorry about your son, really.”_

 

_She gave him a tired smile in return. “Thanks, you too.”_

 

_“I’m sure Ophelia doesn’t mean it, she just doesn’t know how to emotionally deal with stuff like this.” Barbara nodded in reasurrence, in which Javier left._

 

_“Oh dear, are you alright?” Nana asked in concern as she poured the tea in the cup from the counter._

 

_“Yes Nana, I’m fine.”_

 

_“That woman had no right to be mad at you.” Barbara couldn’t help chuckled, she grabbed the cup of tea and drank from it._

 

_“Thank you Nana for the tea.”_

 

_“You’re welcome dear.” As Barbara looked at Toby, she realized how shaken up he was._

 

_“Sorry Toby, that you had to see that; it happens sometimes in situations like these.”_

 

_“It’s Dr. L, no one got hurt that’s all that matters.” Toby said with a nervous smile._

* * *

 Ophelia still hasn’t apologized to her, and that was alright; it’s not like would change things anyways. Barbara looked around the house, now with Jim gone, she truly alone; her son was gone, and Barbara worried that she may never see him again.

 

As Toby went up his room, he was greeted by Aaarrrgghh. “Hey wingman.” The large troll pat his friend on the head.

 

“Found Jim, Claire, Aja?” Toby’s smile slowly started to fade, Krel and Varvatos reluctantly had to tell the police that Aja went missing as to not cause any suspicion. Students, including Toby, has started skipping school as a way to try and find their missing companions.

 

“No luck.” Which might’ve been a good in the long run; after NotEnrique telling telling them that Claire was possessed by a 12th century witch, Blinky strongly advised to never encounter her until they had a plan. It was hard trying to balance out whether or not they should fight Gunmar or find Morgana.

 

“Play Go Go Sushi together.” Toby looked at his wingman and nodded in response.

 

“Sure why not.” He grabbed the controller and sat down, playing with Aaarrrgghh made Toby feel a bit better; and gave him the hope that maybe things will get better.

* * *

 Morgana left for about five days, and Jim was fine by that; he'd rather starve than see the sorceress again. When Aja's human faded, she desperately tried to break off either her's or Jim's chains, but it seemed like it was unbreakable. It felt surreal, Jim would sometimes pinch himself or scrape his skin hard enough to bleed as a way to see if this was a dream, he wished it was.

 

Jim hisses at the feeling of his skin being torn from his arm but he still does it, Aja noticed it and grabbed both of Jim’s hands.

“What are doing?” She asked.

 “Nothing.”

 

“No it isn’t nothing, come on Jim, let me help you.”

 

“You tried helping me, you tried helping Claire and look what happened.” Jim stated, not knowing he was crying.

 

“But we’re together, and to me that’s all that matters.” Aja kissed Jim in the forehead and hugged him as comfort.

 

“Go to sleep Aja.” He said.

 

“Not if you do.”

 

“I will.” Jim lied. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it, because Jim was scared that if he closed his eyes for even more than a second, Morgana would take Aja away from him. So many thoughts flew threw his head that is was started get overwhelming. How was is mother doing? What was going on with Gunmar, his friend be able fight him while he was gone? Do they even know what happened?

 

Jim felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, he started scraping his left cheek furiously and held the urge to scream. Then it just stops, his body felt numb and everything went dark; Jim felt calm, but it didn’t feel right. The next thing he knew, Jim was greeted by familiar face, Claire’s.

 

“Hi.” Her voice sounded like Claire,  her dark brown eyes looking down upon him with genuine love.

 

"Is this a dream?" He asked.

 

"It's whatever you want it to be." Claire answered, but that didn't Jim the satisfaction he wanted

 

He sat up and realized that he was somewhere else, the room looked very medieval despite the fact that it was empty and had no windows. "Where are we?"

 

"Home." She said with a calm smile.

 

"No,  home is where our family lives, this isn't our home."

 

"Remember what Aja told us when we were on date, home is where the heart is." Jim remembered; Aja talked about her home and what happened, but she said to them that saying as reasurrence.

 

"Where is she?" He asked.

 

"Getting ready, I should check up on her now. You on the other hand, stay put." When Claire left the room, Jim heard a clicking noise. He got out of bed and tried opening the door but realized that the door was locked. Jim tried opening it with full force but that didn’t do the trick; Morgana had locked him in this room, with nothing but a bed to sleep in.

* * *

 When Aja woke up, she noticed that she no longer sleeping in Jim’s lap, but rather a soft bed. As the Akiridion stood up, Aja walked around the room and started fidgeting with her four hands. On the left side of the room was a white closet, inside of it was various dresses and accessories that seemed fit to be worn by a royal. Aja’s hand touches the smooth silk-like fabric of the clothing, it reminded her of home.

 

“They’re nice aren’t they?” The Akiridion almost jumped at the sound of Claire’s voice, Aja took a step back to maintain a comfortable distance from her significant other.

 

“Getting a little tongue tied today?” Claire wore a lavender dress that was sleeveless, her hair was in short ponytail that tied by a violet ribbon. She wore a pair of earrings and an expensive looking necklace.

 

Claire looked so beautiful that it almost impossible to stay mad at her, _almost._ Aja looked away and tried to control her breathing.

 

“I bet you would look beautiful wearing ones these dresses.” Claire whispered, her hands rubbing Aja’s shoulders and moving them down to her chest.

 

The young Akiridion was scared to speak, the memory of her dog being killed was being replayed in her mind. But she was curious, curious of whoever was inside of Claire’s body; Aja didn’t even know the person’s name.

 

“ _The less you know about her, the better._ ” Jim told her.

 

“Are you Claire?” Aja asked with a shaky voice.

 

“In a way.” She slowly wraps her arms around the Akiridion's waist, holding the bottom pair of her hands.

 

“How?” Aja was being careful of what to say, she didn’t want to upset her.

 

“She used something of mine, and then her body is now mine; it was inevitable.” It would explain why Claire was sick all the time and never got better. “Don’t worry, she’s still there; I can feel it.”

 

“Then who are you?”

 

“I have many names, but you may call me Morgana.” Aja’s mind started to wander, can Claire see what was going on? Did she knew what was going on? Will Claire ever come back?

“She misses you, both of you.” Aja held back the urge to cry, tightening her fists.

 

“Why don’t I pick an outfit for you, I want you beautiful today.” Before the Akiridion could respond, Morgana went inside the closet and searched for a dress Aja could wear. She looked at the door that was from the side; Aja wanted to see if Jim was okay, but she couldn’t moved, as if her legs were glued onto the floor. She wondered if it was Morgana’s doing, to make sure she didn’t leave her sight; it felt awful, like mind was disconnected from her body.

* * *

 Krel was now training how to fight, the mothership was ready for departure and his parents were almost out of stasis, but they weren’t leaving just yet. Aja was still out there, but there wasn’t much confirmation that she was alive either. With Varvatos gone, it was just Zadra and him. More bounty hunters will come after what’s left of his family, and Krel needed to be ready.

 

Sometimes he trained with Toby, sometimes he trained with Zadra, it varied from person to person. At least once a day, the residence of Arcadia would visit Krel to give her condolences, like if Aja was already dead.

 

Zadra and Krel would contribute to helping Toby fighting Gunmar, the prince-in-waiting mostly stayed on Toby’s side when they try to fight off Gunmar’s soldiers. That was his routine now since school was over; wake up, train, plan, and defend. Krel felt miserable and lonely, he missed the argument he had with Aja, he missed how she laughed; with each passing day his hope hangs by a thread.

 

“Mother, when will Mama and Papa get out of stasis?”  
  
“I predict that the king and queen will be out stasis in about one parson.” Mother answered

 

“Good.” Krel muttered.

 

He sat between the pods while holding his serrator as a precaution,Krel no longer felt safe in his bedroom; so he let Zadra sleep there while he slept were his parents are.  Whenever Krel sleeps, his dreams are more like reliving his memories when he was in Akiridion-5, those dreams felt more like nightmares to him.

* * *

 In the evening, Barbara heard someone knocking on the front door; she groaned in annoyance, thinking that it was more people pitying her about her son’s disappearance. When she opened the door, Barbara was surprised to see Strickler in the front door with a bottle of wine.... again.

 

“What do you want Walter.” She said in a tired voice.

 

“I know you probably don’t want me here-”

 

“You’re right, I don’t.”

 

“But I just came to see how you’re doing, and brought this as a peace offering.” Strickler passed the bottle to Barbara, in which she reluctantly took.

 

“Well as you can see, I’m fine Walter, goodnight.” As she was about to close the door, Strickler’s foot was in the way.

 

“Barbara, I know your lying, and I understand that what you’re going through is painful; but you can’t deal with this alone, just talk to someone.”

 

Barbara didn’t say anything for a few seconds before saying, “I’ll keep that in mind.” and closing the door.

 

She sighed and walked in the living room and sat on the couch; Barbara glanced at the bottle of wine she holding and opened it. As Barbara poured the wine in a glass cup; a flash of memories suddenly hit her like truck. Memories of Jim wearing amour, memories her son fighting some kind of monster, no, a troll. Barbara jumped back and dropped the bottle, shattering it; she needed to talk to Toby now.

* * *

 Jim was practically losing his mind at this point, he had no reassurance that Aja was safe; his mind was flooding with horrible thoughts of what’s going on outside of his room. Jim was begging to be let out, like a dog barking at his owner to let them out of their cage. It seemed to do the trick though, once Jim was laying on the ground, feeling very famishing mind you, crying for help; Morgana suddenly appeared, holding her staff on her left hand.

 

“Is there something wrong, my little lamb?” She asked. Morgana’s expression conveyed that she was quite satisfied at what she was looking at.  

 

“You locked me in.”

 

“You were acting out, you needed to be taught a lesson.”

 

“Claire wouldn’t do this to me, to us.” Jim mumbled as he stood up and looked at her.

Morgana sat down on one knee and wiped the tears on Jim’s face. “You don’t know that.”

 

In a way, she was right; Jim had no way of talking to Claire, he couldn’t get inside her mind and imagine what she would do. “Let me out, please.” He asked, his voice breaking.

 

“Aw alright.” Morgana placed both her hands on Jim face. “As long as you behave, can you do that for me, if not, for Claire; she will hate to see you go.”

All Jim did nodded, he could have fought back but his body felt like a hollow shell, his senses and emotions were felt non-existent, all he could do was look. Then he was in a hallway, Jim had the urge to vomit as he could taste the blood that was in his mouth; he weak anymore either, and that scared him.

 

Morgana was gone, but Jim did not remember how he got here, she must’ve used her magic to put him in some kind of strance. But that didn’t matter now, at least he's out of that damn room. Jim walked around the halls trying to find Aja; when he did she was wandering around while dragging her feet.

 

“Aja!” As Jim ran towards her, she looked at him and blink a few times.

 

“Jim.” Aja’s voice sounded so lifeless, and the way she was dressed made her like doll.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“My legs hurt, my arms ache; they didn’t hurt before, she wanted to pick a dress for me. I wanted to find you but Morgana wouldn’t let me, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t feel anything, I felt like I was just her toy she could play with .”

 

Jim wanted to reassure Aja that everything was alright, but in all honesty he wasn’t so sure anymore, there wasn’t much they could do anyways. Morgana wanted both of them all to herself, and Jim assumes she’s trying to keep it that way.

 

“Aja.... I...I don’t know anymore, I don’t know where we are, or if we’ll ever get home; but at least we’re together, right?” Jim said, trying his best to give Aja a smile, but it came out awkward.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh, before she started crying. “That's not funny.” and despite that Aja was still laughing as she wiped her tears “It shouldn’t be funny.”

 

Jim moved next to Aja  and grabbed her hand. “It’s going to be alright, even if she break us, we still be there for Claire, even if in practice it’s messed up.”

 

“Do you think our families miss us?” Aja asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t they?” Jim answered.

“Do you know how long we’ve been with... _her_?”

 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “No, but I think time matters anymore at this point.”

 

Aja and Jim continued their small talk, shifting from school to jobs, anything that deals with their future. It may be pointless, but it helped distract them for a while; it’s moments like these that kept the two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it, if you want you can comment on what you think of this story or chapter. I love hearing your guy's opinions.


	4. Chapter 4: Tell me why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, school started so posting chapters for my fic will take longer BUT WHATEVER it's not like I'm complaining HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER.

Barbara sprinted to the Domzalski’s house and knocked on their front door; but it took awhile until Nana opened the door. 

 

“Oh, Barbara; what are you doing here? It’s so late.” Nana asked.

 

“Can I talk to Toby for a  bit? It’s really important.” 

 

“Of course, but come inside, it’s dangerous to stay outside at night.”The old woman took the doctor inside and made her sit down in the living room. “Wait here.” She said before walking up stairs.

 

Barbara was suddenly fixated on adjusting her glasses, not long after Nana came back with her grandson following. “Hi Dr. L.” 

 

“Hello Toby.” She greeted with a smile.

 

He started rocking back and forth while clapping his hands. “Nana told me you wanted to talk.” 

 

“Right, um, I think we should discuss this outside; for some privacy.” 

 

“Okay then.” He said before the two went outside the backyard.

 

Barbara sighed before speaking. “I remember.” 

 

The teen’s shoulders tensed. “W-what?”   
  


“I remember when my house was attacked by a troll? I think that’s what they call themselves. I remember when Jim was fighting for his life to protect me; I remember when Strickler…” She clenched her fists and removed her glasses.

 

“Dr. L-

 

“Why did Jim lie to me?”   
  
Toby gulped and bit his lip. “He was scared that you would get hurt, Jim was just trying to protect you.”

 

For some reason she wasn’t surprised, her son was so selfless that he would trade his life for her if that was the case; it was a natural gift Jim had.

 

Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose. “Jim’s and Claire’s disappearance wasn’t random, was it?” 

 

“No, someone by the name of Morgana took them; but I don’t know where.” Toby answered with a shaky voice, he decided to not mention the Tarrons or Aja’s connection, at least not yet. “We’re trying our best to find them, I’m trying my best; but a troll named Gunmar is going to destroy the world and everything it’s just so hard right now.” 

 

“I know it must be, and that’s why I’m going to help you Toby, you won’t have to do this alone anymore.” 

 

And that’s when he started to break down; Toby missed his friends, and now trollmarket depended so much on him for help that he doesn’t have much time to look for them, the teen just wanted the simpler days where it was just Jim and him catching rogue gnomes. Barbara started crying as well but she quickly wiped her tears away. 

 

"I don’t want Jim and Claire to think we’ve forgotten about them, or given up.” Toby whispered.

 

“And we won't, but sometimes you have to prioritize what’s most important, and that means we have to deal with Gunmar first, but I promise you with my life that we’ll find them, I know we will.” Barbara remarked with a tired smile.

 

Jim unknowingly got a bit clingy with Aja, and maybe even to Morgana as well; he didn’t like being alone anymore and would try to stay by the Akiridion’s side at all times, would always hold one of her hands. But whenever Aja would leave without him knowing, for some strange reason, Morgana would always be there with him, always, trying to comfort Jim in her own cruel way. 

 

“What’s bothering you, little lamb?” The witch asked, bringing herself closer to the trollhunter.

 

“Where’s Aja? It’s not like there’s anything you can do here.” Jim said, his voice sounding so lifeless that you could’ve swore that he was a robot.

 

“She taking a bath, and we’re waiting for her to come out.” Morgana whispered playfully to his ear as if she was tempting him to do something. “And after she’s done, you’ll go next; I know it’s been a while since you’ve taken a bath.”

 

He only nodded in response, feeling too tired to talk. "And we're expecting company, so I want the both of you to look nice."

 

Jim furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at Morgana, but he could only see Claire with him. "Company?"

 

"My children, a war with Gunmar is inevitable; we need to be ready." She explained, holding her hand with his. 

 

"Gunmar killed your changelings." Jim said, as he recalled the last time his team went to the Janus Order, when his girlfriend was still with them. 

 

Her grip tightened and the veins in her eyes started to appear. "What he did  **will not go unnoticed** , that vicious troll knows what he did and expects me to give him the Eternal Night just like that?"As soon as the air's tension began to rise, Morgana started to relax and smiled at Jim. 

 

"But do not fret my little lamb, I'll make sure that Gunmar will suffer for all eternity."

 

"I would like that." The thought of Gunmar suffering made Jim a bit happy, the trollhunter couldn't really explain why he would enjoy a thought so twisted, but at this point he'd let his intrusive thoughts with open arms and relishes them. 

 

Morgana was surprised for a moment, but smile then grew wider at the notion. "I'm so glad we can agree on that." When she kissed Jim on the cheek, it no longer bothered him; he would just pretend that it was Claire who was kissing him and not a captor. 

 

When Aja finished her bath, which was peaceful in an odd way; she wandered around the halls, for what reason exactly was unknown. The Akiridion let her body take control and let it do whatever it wanted. Jim told Aja about how Morgana was going to bring her "children" here to prepare for the war with Gunmar, it uncomfortable how calm he seemed at the notion. 

 

Later on the two found an empty room (there were a lot of empty rooms) that had multiple buckets of old paint with a few large brushes. Jim was quick to grab a brush and dipped it in a black paint bucket, he then started to paint the wall. Aja sat down watched her boyfriend being extremely fixated in painting the walls black; the Akiridion would occasionally looked behind her see Morgana standing at the door, her eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. 

 

After realizing that it would take hours for Jim to finish, Aja left out of boredom. Then she heard the sound of classical music, the queen-in-waiting followed the music and saw Morgana stitching some broken cloth together. 

 

She noticed Aja and waved at her. "Hello."

 

The Akiridion's face turns into a darker shade of blue and tried not to look at the sorceress.

 

Morgana then chuckled. "There's no reason to be shy around me. We're together aren't we?" 

 

Aja barely talked to Morgana, as she felt intimidated by her, maybe even scared; but the Akiridion's feelings for Claire tends to get in the way. Her emotions always battled with each other; whether she should accept that this was Claire now or that this was a stranger and she should treat her as such. Later on she makes her decision. 

 

"Aja." In a blink of an eye, she was face to face with Morgana, the two of them were very close to each other. 

 

It was then the Akiridion noticed how there were strands of white hair that were outside of Claire's white streak. 

 

"Your hair... " Aja nervously bit her lip. "It's turning white." 

 

"Is that a problem?" She asked, sounding concerned, at least to Aja.

 

"No, I... I like it." The young akiridion always thought that Claire's streak looked cool. 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes really." 

 

Morgana slowly walked around the queen-in-waiting, her hand touching Aja's shoulders. "Can you dance for me? she said softly. 

 

"What?" She asked caught off guard by her question. 

 

"Can you dance for me? I'll tell you when to stop." It was an odd request to say the least, a request that the sorceress will keep asking her in the future. 

 

"I'm not good at dancing." Aja admitted, feeling embarrassed at the fact. 

 

Morgana chuckled and touch the akiridion by the cheek. "I've seen you dance, and you dance like no other." The sorceress then started giggling, something Claire would do sometimes. "I promise that I'll give you something in return." Morgana said, as she grabbed one Aja's hands and put it on her waist then slowly moved it up to her-

 

The Akiridion immediately pulled her hand away from the sorceress. Aja wasn't a skill solo dancer, but her mother had given a few lessons that she barely remembers. The thought of her mother made Aja wonder if her parents were now awake, were they worried that she was gone or did they leave for Akiridion-5 to take back their home?

 

"Okay, I'll do it." Aja answered, feeling both uncomfortable and disgusted (at herself).

 

"Wonderful." 

 

With a shaky breath, Aja tried to remember her dance lessons and tried following the movements that were in her memories. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, two hours to be  more precise. Even when Aja wanted to stop when it was one hour, she physically could not stop. 

 

Maybe it was because of Morgana's magic that Akiridion kept dancing, or maybe it was that sorceress intimidation made Aja scared of what she would do if she stopped without asking. 

 

"You can stop now." Morgana stated, with the tone of satisfactory in her voice. 

 

The Akiridion fell to her knees, feeling utterly exhausted, and tried to catch her breath. Morgana got closer to Aja and made eye contact with her, the sorceress dark brown eyes felt almost hypnotizing to look at. 

 

Morgana's body was now touching Aja's, she pulled the Akiridion for a kiss. And while her gut feeling told her this wrong on so many levels, Aja just let it happen as she gave out a soft, quiet moan while she wraps her arms around her lover's shoulders. In response, the sorceress hummed in delight, and the two let their bodies do the rest. 

 

“So.” Nomura sipped in the tea she made for herself and Barbara. “Strickler suggested that you should talk to someone, and you decided it to be me of all people.” 

 

“I know we don’t know each other that well, but you knew my son.” The doctor explained.

 

“I tried to kill your son.” The changeling clarified as her eyes narrowed.

 

“But he saved you.” Barbara groaned in annoyance as she felt tears falling from her cheeks. “Jim always tries to see the good in everyone.”

 

“Do you still believe that he’s still alive?”

 

“I have hope.”   
  
“The Pale Lady is many things, but mercyful is not one of them.” Nomura said with a serious tone.

 

“I won’t give up on my son.” Barbara stated, but it she was mostly telling that to herself.

 

There was a slight pause of an awkward silence. “I was taught that hope was a foolish emotion and it only showed your weakness to your enemies, the trollhunter is the only person that managed to give me hope.”

 

“There’s going to be a war soon, should we call the military?” The doctor had heard a lot about Gunmar and his soldiers from Toby and his troll friends, and it seemed that they needed more than a village of trolls and teenager.

 

“No, a war like this with the interference of humans would only lead to chaos.” Nomura explained, while sipping her tea. 

 

 “But it seems that chaos is inevitable.” The doctor remarked.

 

“Sometimes the humans simply cannot understand the severity of the war that’s about to happen, to them both sides will be seen as monsters.” 

 

Barbara then quietly sipped her tea, letting her comment sink in.

 

“Do you still wish to talk to me now?” The changeling remarked.

 

There a silent pause for a moment, then Barbara said “Yes Nomura, I would like to talk to you more.”

 

Aja and Jim watched from a distance as changelings came through a portal Morgana made, that’s when they figured out how she brought them here. A palace with no exit, like an endless maze. The trollhunter then spotted Angor Rot with a staff that had a green gem. 

 

“My little lamb, come over here!” The sorceress said with delight, but Jim knew that it was demand rather than a request. 

 

He walked towards them and stood in front of Morgana. "Is there something you need?" 

 

"I just wanted to present you our first victory from Gunmar.” She clarified, seeing Morgana in such a good mood in Claire’s body made her look quite childish.

 

“And that this?” 

 

“My champion here stole the Staff of Avalon from the old brute; that is now the source of Merlin’s power.” Just the mention of the wizard’s name made Jim’s blood boil, since he was the reason that all this happened, it had to be. 

 

"You revived Angor Rot." Jim remarked.

 

"I had to, how else are we supposed to protect ourselves if I don't have my champion." The sorceress explained with a soft voice. 

 

The trollhunter could sense that the assassin what tense; maybe it was because the troll was seeing the last person he saw before dying or it could be that Morgana was showering him with affection? Either way, seeing Angor Rot afraid pleased Jim. 

 

“I suppose you had good intentions.” He said. Morgana then gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed toward Aja, leaving Jim alone with the assassin. 

 

“I see that you’ve changed but in some way, you haven’t as well.” Angor Rot stated.

 

Jim turned to look at the sorceress’ champion and slightly cocked his head to the left. “Is that so?” The old troll looked at the trollhunter’s eye and felt like he was seeing foggy lake in the night.

 

“You don’t seem resistant over my queen, like you already lost hope; but you’re still naive. Believing that your lover might still be inside her, you’ll lose the people you care about this way.”

 

Jim stayed silent.

 

“I expected you’d fight, but now you are going to be wishing for death’s arrival.” The trollhunter still said nothing for awhile, but then smiled at Anor Rot, which disturbed the troll.

 

“Then so be it.” He said.

 

Krel anxiously tapped his foot as he looked at his parent’s camber. This was it, soon they will wake up; the king-in-waiting trying to plan ahead on what he have to say to them about Aja. Krel just hoped that his parents wouldn’t decided on leaving Earth, since he hasn’t seen any sign of his sister’s core. 

 

“My prince, it’s time.” Zadra said.

 

The two Akiridions watched the pods being lifted until their were face to face with the king and queen.  His father was the first one to wake up.

 

“Krel?” He muttered.

 

“Papa!” The young Akiridion rushed towards his father and hugged him with a strong grip.

 

“My boy, what is wrong?” The queen asked with a soft voice, lifting her son’s face so she can see him. 

 

“I… I’m sorry that I couldn’t… Aja she’s… she’s.”

 

Krel tried his hardest to put the words together, but was unable to; feeling that he let his parents down.

 

“Princess Aja was taken my Queen, I’m sorry.” Zadra explained.

 

“She fell in love with two humans and then they went missing, I let her go alone to find them when I should have been there with her then maybe, just maybe, Aja would still be there.” The prince cried, unable to look at his parent anymore.

 

“Krel, it is not your fault, I doubt you would have known this would happen.” The king reassured. “We cannot dwell on the past my son; otherwise we’d wasting away life, but what we can do is focus on the future.”

 

“I don’t want to leave her.” The young Akiridion mumbled, slowly wiping his tears away.

 

“And we won’t give up on Aja, we’ll find your sister I promise.” His mother told him.

 

That’s when Zadra felt like the royal needed time alone; even if they were going to stay on this mudball, they were going to have to defend it soon with the war that was approaching. 

 

“ _ Perhaps tomorrow Tobias can fill them in. _ ” She thought, then spend the rest of the day contemplating on whether or not telling the king and queen about the traitor.

 

Aja doesn’t quite remember what exactly got Morgana so mad, maybe one her children betrayed them or more got killed by Gumnar, it didn’t matter at this point. The pale lady was screaming at various changelings and destroying any object that she could find with her magic. The queen-in-waiting was standing in the corner out of fear while Jim was in front of her,  holding her hand as comfort. But Aja knew that he was just as afraid as she was; the young Akridion then just thought of the willow tree they had found. What is still there? If it was then maybe, if Aja played her cards right, she can persuade her sorceress to take them there someday.

 

The next thing you know, blood; and whoever it belonged to, it was now covering the-queen-in-waiting.

 

“...Ow…” Jim whispered before collapsing to the ground.

 

The whole room fell silent for about two seconds before Morgana rushed towards the trollhunter while crying or Aja thought she was crying. Since as the days passed, it was getting harder and harder for the Akiridion to have a proper judgement without someone helping her. Aja looked to see that she still had Jim’s hand holding hers; for a small moment, the-queen -in-waiting thought it was it romantic (for some strange reason) before realizing that Jim was dying. She let go of the trollhunter’s arm and hesitantly glanced at him, terrified to see her lover’s bloody body, but Aja saw nothing.

 

“My lady.” Angor Rot was now in front of the Akiridion, which took a while to register that in her mind, questioning if he was real. “You are needed to be washed, the blood-”

 

“Thank you.” She smiled at troll, coming off as creepy and cold, but Morgana told her that smiling made any situation better,  **any situation** . “Farewell.”

 

After experiencing death for the first time ever gave Jim one conclusion; that people shouldn’t be afraid of dying but more of what comes after that.  In the trollhunter’s case, he was now destined to stay in a bridge between worlds with dead trolls that never really like him. 

 

“You have failed James Lake Jr.” Soon Kanjigar appeared, with a solemn expression.

 

 “Tell me something that isn’t new.” Jim remarked, looking at his transparent body. 

 

“It is tragic to see that I am right, your connections towards people led to your downfall.”

 

“She didn’t mean it, it was an accident.”

 

His predecessor was shock then furious. “Are you defending that witch's actions, after what she had done to you?”

 

 “I’m not defending her, and honestly I don’t think it matters anymore.” Jim said, looking away from Kanjigar.

 

“How can you be so calm!?”

 

“How can you be so stupid?”   
  
“Excuse me?”

 

“None of this wouldn’t have happened if that stupid wizard Merlin fixed his own damn problems. Why did we have to suffer for his cause!?”

 

The troll stayed quiet, as if he couldn’t find the answer. “We… we are his champions, it is the greatest honor-”

 

“You hesitated, all your time being the trollhunter and you never questioned your position and what it cost!” Jim snapped.

 

“I sacrificed so much for the greater good, so watch your tongue fleshbag.” Kanjigar sneered, his hands now curled up to fists.

 

The now dead trollhunter couldn’t help but start laughing with tears. “What are you going to do, kill me?” 

 

His predecessor froze in shock, the old troll could never take a joke. “Your loved one should be thankful that you’ve died.” He muttered. “The amulet made a mistake choosing a fleshbag, I should’ve realized how easy it was for your kind to break.”

 

“I was sixteen, I wanted to be with my family, with Toby, with Aja and Claire! Maybe if I least got her back then I wouldn’t be so mad at you all!”

 

“Oh you still believe that fleshbag is still with you, I guess you’re more detached from reality than I thought.”

 

Jim was so mad right now, he wished that he could come back alive just to prove Kajigar wrong. But deep down the trollhunter wanted to do more than that, he wanted everyone who were responsible for this to suffer. Claire was still in there somehow, she could be waiting for him and Aja to find her. 

 

Suddenly he felt his very soul being pushed back, then saw his body disappearing. “ _ A second chance. _ ” Jim thought, smiling at the notion. “Guess I got lucky.”

 

“Foolish boy, you have no idea what repercussions will pursue in the future, this path you’ve chosen will bring an eternal punishment." The troll warned with great worry. 

 

“Why should you care, you have done your purpose, so let do mine. And if it involves me suffering with those I love, then so be it.” Soon Jim left the void and woke up in a world of pain. 

 

“It worked.” Morgana said happily, looking very relieved. In the corner of the trollhunter’s eye he spotted a lifeless body on the floor. 

 

“Sucks to be you.” Jim mumbled, figuring out at this point that death is like a game, and that the more you care less of those who have lost, the better you get at it.

 

“What that my little lamb?” 

 

“Nothing.” He reassures. “Morgana, what happened?”

 

The sorceress sight grabbed the fabric of her dress. “I don't know why I was so angry in the first place, while lashing out I struck you with my magic and tore you apart, I am deeply sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, It wasn’t your fault.” Obviously that wasn’t true but Jim didn’t mind lying to Morgana so in his eyes, it was okay.

 

Morgana seemed surprised at the trollhunter, as if she was expecting a negative reaction from him. “Unfortunately revival does not equal to regeneration, so I was unable to save your left arm.” She sounded so guilty it was almost unlike her.

 

“Again it fine.” Jim remarked, almost tempted to roll his eyes but suppressed the action to.

 

“No it’s not, bringing someone back from the realm of the dead always has consequences, the more you use it, the more you lose something that makes you human even if it’s tried once.” She explained, it almost sounded like this happened to her before. “But this made me realize how vulnerable you are; and I believe that fate has put you through enough.”

  
“So what are you getting at?”

 

“I simply want to you survive, I want you to be here with me, with Aja, it’s what Claire would’ve wanted.”

 

“....Do you really think so?” He asked.

 

“I know so, my little lamb.” Morgana answered. 

 

Jim knew that it was likely that nothing good would come out of this, he  _ believed _ that; but the trollhunter reasoned that Claire wanted to secure the possibility of coming back with both of loved ones. Excuses, that’s all it was, and deep down Jim understood that they’ll only continue to pile up in the future. “And how do you want that to happen?” 

 

She smiled at him, never a good sign. 

 

Aja sat in the bathtub, which was tainted with red, not moving at all and simply stared at the water. She should be devastated that Jim died, but honestly, the queen-in-waiting was waiting for Morgana to kill them both from the start. Aja was even jealous that Jim manage to do that, but she had a feeling that it was only temporary. 

 

“My Lady.” The young akiridion looked up and saw Angor Rot again, obviously uncomfortable to be here, but she didn’t care at this point what he felt. “Morgana as asked me to fetch you.” 

 

Aja wondered if that meant the sorceress wanted her to dance again. After her “performance”, Morgana wouldn’t stop praising the queen-in-waiting, it made Aja feel like the suffering she went through was worth it. “Okay.” The akiridion watched the changelings that they would occasionally pass, it was fascinating to her despite seeing Jim explaining that the only reason why changelings can turn human was because they stole other people's children to replace them.

 

“You’re here, wonderful.” The queen-in-waiting was a bit startled at the sound of Morgana, but she hid well enough that the sorceress didn’t notice.

 

“Thank you Angor Rot, you may leave.” As the assassin left, Morgana grabbed one of Aja’s hands and started to take her somewhere. “I apologize for my actions earlier and Jim…. Hopefully you can appreciate what I did to make this up to you.”

 

The akiridion wasn’t sure what Morgana meant, why should she be sorry? It wasn’t like Aja had any power over her.

 

Then the queen-in-waiting saw a trollish body lying on the ground unconscious, but for some reason she knew it was Jim. It could be that his favorite sweater was now in pieces or that she remembered that he lost his arm. Whatever the case was, Aja could help but feel that it was wrong.

 

“What did you do to him?” She asked the sorceress with a shaky voice.

 

“I brought him back.”

 

“No this isn’t Jim.”

 

Morgana traced her fingers in the akiridion’s waist, then to her throat; making Aja shiver. “It is, but now he has a better chance at surviving with us.”

 

“What was wrong with him being human? He just fine like that.” The-queen-in-waiting remarked, sitting down at close distance next to Jim.

 

“Oh Aja, without his armor, he practically useless, and I want both of you to be useful to me.” The akiridion couldn’t take, this wasn’t the same boy she fell in love with, the same boy who seem easy to approach because of his soft and gentle appearance. Now she was frightened to even look at him, it broke her heart.

 

"He was perfect the way he was." Aja muttered in tears. 

 

"Look at me, change is something that happens in, you're just overreacting." Morgana reassured, she looked like Claire(despite the white strands of hair that kept showing up more as the days passed), she sounded like Claire, it was annoying. 

 

"Why don't you make that lovely smile of yours, you'll be happier that way." So Aja does knowing full well that won't happen, and deep down she was breaking into pieces. As long as she kept smiling, no one would be there to help her for a long time. 


End file.
